


Examination

by SantaBaby



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Doctor John Watson, Gay Sex, M/M, Moaning, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantaBaby/pseuds/SantaBaby
Summary: Sherlock and John take advantage of their empty flat.





	1. Chapter 1

221 B Baker Street. It was completely empty. Except for two men. One being Sherlock Holmes and the other being John Watson.

Sherlock was in a particularly odd mood. It was a mood he was rarely in: a sexy mood. 

His purple shirt confirmed it, what with its near to bursting buttons and tight sleeves. Sherlock’s posture also confirmed it. He kept walking around, tossing his head back to stare at John, resting his hands on his hips, and pursing his lips. 

John recognized Sherlock’s mood and did nothing to acknowledge it. Sooner or later, Sherlock would bring it to attention and then the both of them would most likely end up tangled up together, either on the floor, or in Sherlock’s bed. 

John glanced over at Sherlock. He was standing over his microscope replacing one of the slides. He looked up and caught John’s eye. Sherlock smirked and placed the slide on the table. He advanced towards John. John made no attempt to move; Sherlock guided him. Sherlock backed John up into the table. He bit his lip and pouted. “I don’t feel good, Doctor,” Sherlock said. 

John licked his lips. Sherlock did like playing a bit before they began. John had no complaints. He usually enjoyed their conversations. 

“I don’t feel so good, Doctor. Will you examine me?” Sherlock asked seductively. 

John teased Sherlock. He acted as if he was thinking and shook his head. 

Sherlock took another step closer to John. His puppy eyes made John’s heart melt. “Please, Doctor. Examine me,” He begged. 

John bit his lower lip before answering. “Strip, so I may examine you,” He said. 

Sherlock smirked and stepped away from John. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it on the ground. He pulled his belt from his trousers and slipped out of them. He went to pull his trousers down when he looked up at John. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to take his pants off as well. 

“Didn’t you hear me? I said strip!” John ordered. 

Sherlock pulled his pants off and stood. His erection stood and screamed for attention. 

John circled him. “Where does it hurt?” He asked. 

“Everywhere,” Sherlock said, voice full of arousal and desire. 

John nodded. He gently stroked his hand down Sherlock’s back. “Does it hurt when I do this?” He asked. 

Sherlock shook his head. “No, Doctor.” 

John nodded and rested his hands on Sherlock’s arse. “Does it hurt here?” He asked. 

Sherlock nodded. “Lots. I need treatment,” He said. 

John smirked. He softly squeezed Sherlock’s arse. “How does this feel?” He asked, squeezing again. 

Sherlock sucked on his lip. “It feels good.”

”Good?” John asked. He stopped squeezing. 

“Fantastic,” Sherlock said. 

John nodded. “Should I do it again?” He asked. He knew Sherlock’s answer and waited for the words to come from his mouth. 

“Yes, Doctor,” Sherlock said.

John squeezed Sherlock’s arse, harder this time. Sherlock’s plump skin felt good in his hands. He loved touching Sherlock. He loved grabbing his cock, feeling his bollocks, spanking his arse. 

Sherlock moaned as John’s hands ventured around his waist. They tickled his bollocks.

“How does this feel? Be honest,” John said. 

Sherlock moaned. “Good. Fantastic. Brilliant- _Ah_!” Sherlock moaned as John grabbed Sherlock’s cock.

John didn’t squeeze or shift his hand. He just let Sherlock twitch in his grip. “Say my name,” John said. 

“Doctor,” Sherlock whimpered. 

John kissed his ear. “Say my _full_ name,” He growled.

”Doctor John Watson,” Sherlock moaned.

John smiled. “Very good. Now, turn so I can examine the rest of you,” He said.

Sherlock’s cock twitched in John’s hand as he turned. It was involuntary and Sherlock couldn’t fight it. He tried to stop it but his cock wiggled in John’s hand.

John raised an eyebrow. “Do you like the feel of my hand on your cock?” He growled. 

Sherlock nodded. “ _Yes_ ,” He said, voice thick with passion. 

John nodded. He dropped Sherlock’s cock and Sherlock whimpered. “Oh no, don’t worry. I’ll be right back. I just have make sure the rest of you is okay,” He said. 

Sherlock nodded and watched John’s hand glide up his body. It stopped between his nipples. Sherlock’s moan caught in his throat. His nipples just so happened to be his weak spot. 

John knew this, of course, and used it to his advantage. He brought his other hand up and pinched Sherlock’s sensitive nub between his fingers. 

Sherlock moaned and shook. John twisted his fingers and Sherlock bit his lip. He threw his head back and panted. His erection leaked precum and it fell onto the floor, making the floor sticky. 

John took his other hand and grabbed Sherlock’s cock. Sherlock’s eyes widened and he bit his lip. “How do you feel?” John asked. His smirk was cruel as he twisted Sherlock’s nipple. 

“ _Fuck_...” Sherlock moaned. 

“Is that your answer? _Fuck_?” John growled. 

Sherlock shook his head but John was already in too deep. He twisted Sherlock’s sensitive nub and watched as his erection leaked more precum. John gave his erection a soft squeeze and Sherlock moaned. “ _Yes, Doctor_.”

John clapped his hands together. “Well, I have your diagnosis,” He said. 

Sherlock looked at him. “Yes?” 

“You. Need. To. Be. Properly. Fucked,” John said, drawing out each word. 

Sherlock bit his lip. “Can you help me with that, Doctor?” He asked. 

John nodded. “Come to my office and I’ll help you,” He said. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock let himself be guided to his room. John shoved him inside and locked the door behind them. Sherlock was pushed onto the bed and John loomed over him. John straddled him and ran a hand through his sandy hair.

Sherlock bit his lip and sexily looked up at John. His curls hung in front of his face like a frame. “Will you cure me, Doctor?” He asked, voice desperate for John.

John nodded. “Do you want to be cured the fast way or the slow way?” He asked.

Sherlock tugged at John’s trousers. “Both,” He cheated.

John rolled his eyes and gazed down at Sherlock. He licked his lips and kissed Sherlock’s chest. He made his way over to Sherlock’s nipple. He made sure it was the one he had yet to touch. The other was still red from the twisting and John wanted to even out the colors. He sucked on this nipple, licking around it and nibbling on the skin around it.

Sherlock arched up and clawed at John’s back. “John, Doctor, please,” He begged.

John decided to have mercy and pulled off his trousers. He pulled his jumper over his head and discarded it behind him. His red pants were the only thing keeping his erection hidden from Sherlock. He fingered the elastic around them, making his erection perk up in an attempt to escape. 

Sherlock groaned and pulled John’s pants down. His large erection flopped out and Sherlock moaned. He threw his head back. He bit his lip and looked back up. He traced a finger up John’s erection, admiring its length. 

John crawled over to Sherlock’s drawers and rummaged around until he found a condom. He slipped it over his cock and adjusted it so that it felt comfortable. When he was sure it was on safely, he crawled back over to Sherlock and felt the tight ring of muscle. It was red and very compacted. John lubed up his fingers before slowly sticking one in. 

Sherlock arched up but calmed down when John pulled his finger out. John entered two fingers and Sherlock moaned. The feel of John’s fingers inside him made him squirm.

John widened Sherlock until he was wide enough for John’s erection to fit. John threw Sherlock’s legs over his shoulders and rested his waist on his thighs. John slowly entered and pulled out when Sherlock twisted the sheets in his fists. He gave Sherlock a moment to calm down before enetering again.

John slowly entered, inch by inch. It was almost enough to make Sherlock scream. Sherlock begged him to speed up. He banged his heels on John’s back but he did nothing to work up his pace.

“You asked to be cured both the slow way _and_ the fast way. This is just the slow way,” John smirked. He rocked back and forth slowly, still entering. 

The feel of John’s erection entering him at such a pace made Sherlock want to scream and thrust. However, John was holding him still. Since he couldn’t anything, he tried to make John’s rocks faster by shaking but that only made John go slower. He went slow until Sherlock begged and begged. He thrusted and felt his erection pound into Sherlock’s prostate. Sherlock moaned and shuddered.

“Do you like the fast way?” He taunted, thrusting again. Sherlock’s feet kicked John’s back and every impact sent a ravishing spark down John’s back and down his erection. 

Sherlock nodded and clawed John’s back. “The fast way is _much_ better,” He said. Sherlock moaned as John twisted his already red nipple. John thrusted simultaneously. His thrusts were powerful, full of lust and passion. Whenever he twisted Sherlock’s nipple, he got a shout in response. “ _Oh, Doctor! John, yes! Jesus! Doctor, mmm, yes_!”

Sherlock’s body was overwhelmed and he could sense he was going to come soon. He moaned and begged John to make him orgasm. “ _Please, John, Doctor._ ” 

John smirked and slammed into Sherlock. The impact was surely going to leave marks on both of their skin but neither man cared. All they cared about was whatever was happening at the moment. 

“Will you feel better if you come? Will you be cured?” John asked. 

Sherlock nodded. “Oh yes, Doctor. I’ll feel much better,” He said. 

John smirked. He stroked Sherlock’s pulsing cock and pulled at his bollocks. John decided to make Sherlock come. He smacked Sherlock’s thighs. “How does it feel when I hit you?” He asked. 

Sherlock moaned as John hit him again. “So good.”

John slapped Sherlock’s arse and relished in his loud moans. He slapped Sherlock’s thighs, his arse, and finally his bollocks.

The last smack was too much for Sherlock and he cried out John’s title as he came. “ _Fuck, D_ _octor, yes_!” 

John felt Sherlock’s semen cover his stomach. The sticky sensation sent a spark down his spine and John felt his orgasm build up in his stomach. He pounded into Sherlock once more and came. He panted and pulled out. He collapsed onto the bed next to Sherlock and panted again. He admired the man sitting next to him, hair messy, cheeks pink, and mouth contorted into the shape of an O. 

Sherlock smiled over at John. “That was bloody brilliant, Doctor,” He said.

John smiled and kissed his forehead. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Sherlock said before falling asleep next to John.

The two men fell asleep, sticky and pleased with each other. John held Sherlock close as he drifted off.


End file.
